Si! Lets Relax On Australia's Beaches!
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Spain is suffering from stress thanks to the economic downturn... but no worries! Australia will help him relax! :D


Disclaimer: All characters (including vital regions) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

><p><em>'Sydney is a lovely place,' <em>Spain thought, humming as he strolled down the streets next to the harbour, dragging his suitcase behind him. His boss had kindly let him go on a one-week holiday as the recession is stressing him out, so now he's here, personally invited by Australia.

"Hola, amigo!" Spain cried with a goofy smile when he saw the tall Aussie stride towards him. It took him about two strides as he's so freaking tall.

"G'day, mate!" Australia greeted him, slapping his back in a friendly way. "How's the journey?"

"It was tiresome! Romano kept pestering me to bring him over here to get him away from Germany. And my plane stopped in Japan to re-fuel so I said hi to Japan as he was there greeting someone from the royal family who arrived in the country," Spain said cheerfully, and then he sighed. "My Romano is as angry as always..."

"Huh. YOUR Romano, huh?" Australia muttered, turning on his heel and walked off, with a confused Spain following him.

Spain wore a plain white shirt and navy jeans and ordinary trainers as the climate is boiling hot. Australia, on the other hand, wasn't wearing a shirt showing off his muscles (cue squealing fangirls! :D) and wore rugged trousers that had been through a lot of battles in the wild and thick, tough boots.

"How often do you work out? The girls at my home prefer guys with loads of muscles!" Spain asked, admiring Australia's abs.

The Aussie couldn't help but grin at the Spaniard's enthusiasm.

"I work out everyday, mate, it helps me wrestle the crocs if they act up!" Australia boasted, grinning.

Spain noted that when the Aussie grins, his nose crinkles a little and slightly moves the plaster on the bridge of his nose. He was sure he's the only guy who noticed the subtle movement.

"Crocs act up? Do they live far from your place?" Spain asked, sweatdropping a little.

"Yeah, they live pretty far - hey, how about we go swimming in the ocean later?" Australia suggested, "it's blooming hot today, we could do with cooling down!"

"Si! That'll be brilliant!" Spain gleamed.

If anyone can notice how much Spain seems to glow at the idea, Australia could see it. And it makes him smile.

* * *

><p>"Ahh~! The sand is so white!" Spain's eyes sparkled, gazing at the long body of sand that stretched from the distance and seemed to go on forever. The ocean was a deep-blue colour and looked inviting. There were signs around the place about shark attacks, though everyone was happily swimming about in mass numbers. And there was one sign about jellyfish and medical procedures which Spain took an interest in reading as Australia dabbed suncream over his own arms.<p>

"Jellyfish, huh?" he mumbled, and his mind wandered and he almost drooled with a goofy expression, "mmm... when I get home, I'm gonna eat some orange-flavoured jelly..."

Spain wore red swimming trunks and Australia wore blue ones - in respect of their national flag colours. Spain couldn't help but glance at Australia's...

"Race ya to the water!" the Aussie declared and took off in a cloud of sand. Spain blinked momentarily and stumbled after him.

"Not if I can help it!" he shouted happily.

Australia had beaten him, but Spain got his revenge by splashing sea water onto the Aussie, leaving salty white crystals in his hair when the salt water dried off in the hot sunlight.

"Take this!" Australia borrowed someone's bucket and threw a whole bucketful onto Spain, knocking him back into the water, almost drowning. He resurfaced, gasping, soft brown hair flattened against his face and covering his eyes. He could hear Australia thanking the owner and laughing his arse off.

Grinning, Spain took Australia's hand and led him back onto the sand and told him to lie down.

"...So I could bury you in the sand!" Spain finished, grinning.

"Okay! Hey, don't forget to take a photo when ya've finished!" Australia said as Spain used a spade and shoved a load of sand onto his feet.

"Gotcha!"

A few minutes later, Spain managed to completely bury Australia in sand up to his neck. Spain snapped a photo of him and then the Aussie pushed the sand off himself and stood up.

"Now it's your turn!" Australia went and reached out to grab Spain's tanned hand, but he missed it as Spain skipped back a bit.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he shouted.

And then they chased each other around the beach, laughing. A few amused tourists watched on and took photographs to show their loved ones back home - some got it on film, promising to play the Benny Hill theme tune in the background to upload on YouTube.

Australia was surprised Spain can run with so much stamina, but he was stronger. He can wrestle crocodiles into submission without much trouble! Manhandling a Spaniard won't be much of a problem.

But...

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, just as the sun was setting and half the long beach was empty, Spain collapsed into the sand on his front, breathing heavily.<p>

"I gotcha now!" came the unmistakeable cry of Australia. But he suddenly tripped over his own feet (Australia: Oh shi-!) and fell on top of Spain, winding him and making his lovely jade eyes go wide.

"Ack! Sorry 'bout that, Spain! Are you alright?" he asked, panicking a little. Did he crush the Spaniard's bones?

With Australia on top of him, Spain wriggled until he was on his back, tips of their noses touching. A blush was evident in Australia's face as he realised that they are in a compromising situation. But he saw Spain smile and chuckle a little.

"I never thought you'd be so cute when you blush," he said, still smiling.

And then he added, "Te amo." And he leaned up, brushing their noses a little as his lips pressed against Australia's for a brief moment, before relaxing back on the sand.

Australia wrapped an arm around Spain's waist and he kissed him, feeling as though the last kiss triggered a floodgate of feelings. He felt Spain's warm, moist tongue flick at his lower lip, begging for entrance, so he parted his lips and both tilted their heads to allow the kiss to go deeper and more passionate.

At least Spain knows how hot the climate gets... when you love an Australian.

* * *

><p>"Hey, the tide's getting high, should we head back?"<p>

"...The moon is beautiful. I wanna stay heeere..."

"Sorry, mate, no can do. I don't want ya to catch a cold."

"In this climate?"

"You'll be surprised."

"Hey, do you want to know what 'kiss me' in Spanish is?"

"What is it?"

"Besame?"

Australia turned to Spain and admired how exotic he looked in the moonlight. They were both lying back on the sand with arms around each other. He smirked.

"Anything for you."

-End ;D

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it… Oh, and if I gave Australia a bad accent, then blame my British blood!

This story was requested for me to write by anigirlfan13 on Quizilla


End file.
